


Once Upon A Time in Zombie Infested Los Perditos

by wraith17



Category: Dead Rising
Genre: F/M, Hilde’s hot okay, idk why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: It’s the apocalypse, stuff happens
Relationships: Nick Ramos/Hilde Schmittendorf, Nick Ramos/Katey Ann Greene (mentioned)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

This was it, it’s all over, this is how he dies - with a face full of tits.

All in all there are worse ways to go, Nick supposes as his strength yields to her’s, the experienced combatant was always going to win, he never stood a damn chance. 

He struggles, lifting an arm back to try and force her legs apart from where they are interlocked high on his upper back while Hilde forces his face between her breasts, halting his struggle, rubbing his stubble across the soft, warm flesh, her moans of pleasure reverberating through her body, into his, as she writhed on her back, strong legs gripping him securely between her thighs. To her surprise and delight he doesn’t renew his struggles, his rough hands instead scrabbling at her full hips, clawing for purchase on her tactical belt and the supple leather of her dress before settling on her waist.

She chuckles lowly as she rolls her hips in a practiced buck of enticement, the heat of her arousal acutely felt as she rubs herself suggestively against him. Nick groans deeply, his legs stuttering and he half collapses against her, his hips bucking and grinding his now half hard cock against her clothed cunt, one hand coming up to clumsily grab a breast, pawing at it as she mewls and arches her back into the touch, cool blue eyes sliding shut with the pleasure of breaking another man to her will. 

He struggles to lift his head from its new home between her tits, his chin knocking uncomfortably against the USB stick each time she forces him back down. His teeth close around the plastic and a mouthful of flesh, for good measure, biting down and relishing her choked gasp as she wriggles and her thighs finally release him and Nick seizes the moment - surging forward, his hips pinning hers into the thin carpeted floor, his hands clasping slender wrists, lifting them to hold both in one hand and holding them down firmly above her head. The motion stretching her out underneath him. Her moan of pleasure pain shoots straight to his groin, pooling and coiling there as a pulsating need, as he mindlessly continues to hump against the heat of her cunt, brain growing foggy and focusing solely on the sparks of pleasure it causes him, unwilling to stop for the few moments it would take to obtain flesh on flesh contact. 

“Is that all you got? Creaming in your pants like a schoolboy?” Comes the mocking coo from beneath him and Nick shakes his head, as if suddenly aware that the body he was rutting against was a person. 

Colouring with embarrassment Nick forced himself to stop even as his brow furrows with the annoyance of it all, pulling back only enough to grope at his overalls over his groin, surprised to feel a sticky wetness clinging to the material. Surprising because to the explorations of his probing hand his cock was still hard. Looking down as if to double check that fact Nick’s eyes focus on the woman beneath him, the heat radiating from between her legs and yup, his questing fingers confirm it, she’s already soaked through her underwear. 

Nick grins, a cocky little thing a bit out of place on his face. “Don’t think it’s me who’s creaming.” He was expecting some witty retort, not really sure why, while his hand boldly cupped her cunt, digging his fingers into the blood engorged flesh while she let off a series of choked moans and whimpers, her body lifting and rolling to meet the small amount of contact he gifted her, desperately seeking out more.

“Tease.” She huffs out after a moment, positioning herself in a picture of clear seduction; thighs open wide, dress shoved high from his dry humping and the want obvious in her expression. “What’s the matter, big boy, afraid to get wet?” She grins, biting down on her full lower lip in a coy pout that not even Nick is dumb enough to fall for. 

But it is tempting, but then there is Annie, Nick thinks, torn between a carnal desire to take his potentially last chance to have a good fuck in this fucked up apocalyse and his desire to see things through with Annie. He liked her, he really did but Annie wasn’t here, Annie wasn’t offering what this morally bankrupt agent of Hemlock was offering. Idly, as he thinks, Nick strokes his fingers over Hilde’s folds, relishing her little shudder as he did so, she’s so responsive he thinks as he burrows his fingers just a hint to the right and they slip around the edge of her underwear, pulling it to the side and sliding his rough fingers through her bare cunt. 

All in all Nick really wasn’t prepared for her to react the way she did, legs encircling his hips, trying to force him closer to her, gooseflesh breaking out on the skin of her chest and that same chest to heave as she moans wantonly in a very deliberate pitch and tone, as Nick watches her nipples straining against her white shirt. 

Fuck it - or rather her, he decides and buries his face back in her cleavage, nosing her jacket and dress to the side as he takes one tight nipple into his mouth, biting down and sucking on the skin as his hands shift and start hurriedly on their task to free his cock before he does embarrass himself and come in his pants like a goddamn teenager. Hilde certainly doesn’t make it any easier, with her hands now free they make short work of the two flimsy buttons keeping her jacket from popping open and sliding the straps of her dress down over her lightly freckled shoulders, peeling the leather down as far as her tactical belt would allow it before working her underwear off her hips and down her legs. How Nick has no fucking idea from his position, finally gaining a full view of her breasts and he hastility swats the USB off her diaphragm, the objective of both their missions completely disregarded for the opportunity to leave a trail of bites and licks over her tits. The snap of elastic echoes in Nick’s ears as the smooth material of Hilde’s dress is shoved up and in between them, her questing fingers reaching out without and tentativeness or fumbling to firmly grip his cock in her hands, nimble fingers stroking over him in practiced swirls and wave after wave of glorious pressure, building and building quickly,the heat in his stomach sharpening and threatening to pull him over the edge, the hasty thrusts of his hips forcing himself closer and closer to that edge. He pants harshly his pulse pounding away in his ears, ready to cum all over the toned flesh of her stomach, her clothes be damned, when it suddenly just stops. No pressure, no pleasure, nada. 

Feeling oddly betrayed Nick looks sharply down at Hilde, at the hands she is now using to hold herself upright as sits up and somehow manages to slither herself onto his lap, forcing him to sit backwards as her weight and wetness settles warmly on his still heaving belly. The heady scent of her arousal strong in his nostrils has him clutching at her once more, strong hands sliding over her strong thighs, shifting upwards to hold her waist, guiding her back to sit on his lap.

When he tries to force her down and impale her on his waiting cock, making the move for both of them, she resists, thighs tensing as she holds herself up, soft hands roaming his body instead, lips and teeth sucking and worrying bruises on the column of his throat. Tears of frustration well in Nick’s eyes as she relents enough to tease him with what he wants most, allowing his cock to part her dripping labia, gliding through the gathered wetness, coating his cock and giving him a hint of the pleasure he knows he could have if she would just let him. 

“You’re mine.” Comes the throaty whisper against the shell of his ear, accompanied by a possessive bite of his earlobe, her tongue soothing the harshness of the bite with a languid lick as she waits, as if she didn’t want this as badly as he does. 

This chick was crazy but then he already knew that, and what was he, if not crazy, for giving into the advances of a sex crazed cop? Frustrated Nick grips the back of her head, fisting her short ivory hair in his hand, yanking her back from his ear as she whines and he can feel the effect of it, a new flood of wetness spilling out of her. She was practically drooling for it, for him, and his chest puffs a little at the thought. What was left of his rational mind warring with the primitive part of his brain, what was one more concession so long as he got what he wanted out of the bargain.

“Yes! Yes! Whatever you want just fuck me!” Nick growls out, angry and horny enough to continue their earlier fight if she doesn’t give him what he wants. 

“Good boy.” Hilde coos, reaching down between them to gently guide his cock to her entrance, holding the head back for a moment, with a sly grin, as it weeps frustrated tears of pre cum. Nick growls hands letting go of her hair to grab a hold of her waist once more, fingers digging in tightly enough to leave a few bruises. His eyebrows furrow in anger, mouth dropping open to snap at her when she drops without ceremony, fingers still guiding him, as his cock sheathes itself deep inside her cunt. Her mouth drops open in a soft O shape, little moans spilling from her lips as she rocks slightly, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot down low in his abdomen as her cunt trembles around his cock, gripping him in a tight velvety fist as she adjusts. A petty, vindictive part of him doesn’t want to wait, his hands already listening to his brain as they move down to settle on her hips, the scratch of the fabric of her tactical belt clearing his thoughts as he draws her closer, shifting on his knees for the leverage to fuck himself with her body. 

Except he doesn’t need to as Hilde lifts herself with a practiced grace and begins riding him roughly, her hands lashing out and clutching at his broad shoulders for purchase, neatly trimmed nails biting into the sensitive skin, leaving little red marks while Nick grunts in agonised pleasure, his eyes sliding half shut as his hips mindlessly thrust up to meet her, the sparks of pleasure building stronger and stronger while she fucks him. The glorious friction of skin against skin better than any drunken, condom encased escapades he has ever gotten into before. 

Everything about her was designed to draw him in for more; from her tight little cunt to the desperate cries of pleasure she all too happily vocalised in his ear. His cock swelling further with lust as he rams himself deeper inside her, the waves of pleasure swelling stronger and he chases after it.

He’s so damn sick of waiting.

Even if he didn’t have to wait long. 

She comes with a loud and filthy moan in his ear, saying all manner of dirty things that make his blood boil with lust, fingertips digging so hard into his shoulders they turn white and her cunt clenches around his cock, her soft walls so tight and perfect that he can’t resist it anymore, crying out as he comes hard inside her, thrusting his cock deep as he can while her cunt milks him dry. His hips rock throughout his orgasm, pumping little leftover spurts inside her, as he soon goes boneless, a great fatigue suddenly spreading to his limbs as he slumps on his back trying to catch his breath as little black spots dance in front of his vision, bringing her with him as she half collapses against his chest, vaguely aware of her own laboured noises. 

After a few moments, Nick catches his breath, becoming aware of his hands still clutching the woman tightly to him, a blush growing on his cheeks as she stretches her lithe form over the top of his, settling in a smug satisfaction and practically purring her possession. Truthfully he doubts that anyone would be able to contest that notion, as Nick can’t ever recall having cum that hard or well before and she doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to move from her claimed spot.

This is certainly awkward, where can they go from here? There is still an apocalypse, there are still crimes to be accounted for, there is still Annie, Nick thinks with no small measure of guilt. What has he done? He’s betrayed her and their unspoken thing (at least he still thinks there is still a thing, much less certain considering what he’s done and with whom) Annie will never forgive him.

“Try not to burn up that little brain of yours, big boy.” Hilde coos softly, almost maternal as she cups his chin in her hands, forcing him to look at her as she smirks. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Nick knows he must look as confused as he feels as she laughs and wriggles herself against his cock. “Wh-wha?”

“Surely you can manage one more time?” She challenges, for it is a challenge, Nick is certain of it, and his cock seems interested enough as it twitches against her belly. 

The hell with it, he decides, as he lurches up, biting the soft skin of her throat, he was already in for a penny might as well be in for a thoroughly satisfying pound too.


	2. Eat the Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to say thank you - AU - prompt fill

Central City - Day 4

The golden hours over Los Perditos was famed for its beauty, and prime location for budding and professional photographers alike even now it still looked beautiful, Nick thinks as he sits atop an abandoned truck. The hot metal uncomfortable from where he sits, blood slicked fingers loosely holding onto his weapon, ‘the Defiler’, careful not to drop the only thing standing between him and certain death at the hands and gnashing teeth of the horde below. Determined to just take a moment to enjoy the peace of the sunset, Nick takes a deep breath, feeling his chest puff and burn with anxiety and breathes it all out, closing his eyes and just being. 

BANG!

Nick startles out of his relaxed state, hazel eyes snapping open, his face creasing into his typical confused look, holding his weapon tightly in his fist, he stands and surveys the crowd, searching for the source of the sound. A flash of bright blue and white catches his eye - a woman, by what little he can see of her, shaking a gun, either empty or busted, as zombies advance upon her, gnashing teeth and claws ready to rend her flesh from her bones and add another soldier into their unholy army. Impulsively Nick leaps down from his perch, jumping from car to car to get to her, seeing the woman give up on the useless gun, using it as a club to hit the zombies as they close in.

There are too many…

A larger male zombie grabs her from behind, dragging her suddenly terrified and struggling form closer, drooling mouth clamping down on her shoulder, biting through the flimsy material of her scrub shirt into the flesh below. 

Her scream is horrific.

Nick jumps off the hood of the last car, swinging his weapon back and bashes the zombie hard in the back. Reaching out and pulling him off the woman and stomping his head in with one foot. 

The woman sniffles and sobs as she clutches at her wounded shoulder, bright red blood flowing steadily from the bite as another zombie lunges forward, decayed hands grabbing fistfuls of her shirt, bones digging in and ripping the fabric. The woman practically tripping over herself to get away from the clawed hands. Nick steps forward and follows through with his weapon again, clubbing the zombie hard in the face. The rotting skull caving under the force of the blow easily and Nick grabs the closest hand of the woman, dragging her along behind him as he sprints through the streets, the fading glow of the sunset as ominous as a ticking time bomb as they rush to escape the horde. 

Nick swears and stops as he realises he was running the wrong way, the safe house he meant to go to behind them and the many hungry zombies pursuing the pair. 

“What do we do?” The woman pants from beside him, her face pale from shock, nose dusted with cute freckles and dirty with coagulating blood and who knows what else. 

Nick looks up, spying some stacked shipping containers a few blocks away near the water. “Over there!” He doesn’t wait for her and drags her along behind him, thumping a few zombies out of the way as he races towards them. He places his weapon on the ground, grabbing the woman by her exposed slim waist and boosts her up onto a container, watching as she scrambles up before passing her his weapon and jumping up himself. “Thanks.” He says as he takes it back from her, opening the container door and carefully makes his way inside it, relieved to see it is free of zombies or hostile survivors. 

Poking his head out he nods and helps the woman inside, guiding her to sit on the container floor and swatting in front of her. “I’m Nick.” He says with an awkward grin. 

“Hilde.” The woman replies, grimacing at the pain lancing through her shoulder. “Thank you, for before but, you may want to leave.”

“What? Why would I?” Nick asks confused as he looks her over, unarmed and wounded.

“I don’t have a chip,” She grits out. “I’m gonna turn and that’d be the worst thank you in the world if I ate you.”

“I don’t think I’d mind that too much.” Nick blurts out, blushing furiously. “Uh, I mean, I can get you Zombrex.”

“There might be some left, we split up the hospital’s supply when it first happened.”

“I saw a medical van on the side of the road earlier. I’ll look in there.” Nick says and makes his way to the mouth of the container. 

“Wait, don’t you need it?” Hilde asks and gestures to his hand. “I know a bite when I see one.”

“I can’t really explain it, but, I don’t need it. Don’t worry.” He explains, not surprised when she shoots him a look of disbelief. “I’ll, uh, get something for your arm too.” 

“Wait!” She insists and drags him closer by the front of his shirt, kissing him firmly, bloody hands cupping his face and holding him close.

Nick’s eyes snap open in delighted shock, too stunned to really respond, one hand fumbling to rest on the warm skin of her waist.

He gasps when she pulls back, pale blue eyes cloudy with pain. “Um, what was that for?” He asks dumbly, but definitely not complaining.

“You saved my life, it’s the least I can do.” 

“Oh, uh, you didn’t have to- not that I didn’t like it! But, uh, yeah, um-“

“You’re welcome.” She says simply, leaning back to rest her head against the container wall. 

“O-okay, bye.” Nick says, still shaken and with that he shimmies out of the container, pausing before shutting it. Fairly certain zombies wouldn’t be able to work out how to get in but not wanting to risk it. 

Jumping down, Nick hurries across the street, sliding over the hood of a car and makes his way back to where he thinks he last saw the van knowing time was of the essence. 

Hopping inside the upturned vehicle, Nick startles as he comes face to face with a zombie wearing clothes similar to Hilde. He shoves it back from him, hitting it in the jaw with his weapon, panting as the body slumps to the floor and he begins rummaging in the drawers, grabbing anything he thinks Hilde might need and stuffing it in his pockets. 

“Yes!” Nick says as he opens a drawer, grabbing the remaining zombrex boxes and climbing his way back out of the van.

The night has well and truly begun as Nick slowly and carefully makes his way back to the container, unable to help the shudder of fear that makes its way down his spine as he evades the red glowing eyes of the zombies he encounters. Upon reaching the container he slowly pulls himself up, shuffling inside and approaching Hilde cautiously. 

He watches her chest, her breathing laboured, bad but good, she hasn’t turned yet. 

“Hey, hey, wake up.” Nick says softly, reaching out with the back of his hand to feel her forehead; clammy and warm. “You okay?”

Hilde licks her dry lips before responding. “Depends, did you get it?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Nick says hurriedly and takes out one of the boxes. “I uh, how?” He asks.

“The side of my leg.” She says and stretches out the one closest to him and taps the outside of her thigh. 

“O-okay.” Nick stammers, fumbling with the box and taking out the primed needle, one hand taking a hold of her thigh and the other thrusting the needle into the muscle, depressing the button. Heart hammering he smiles with pride and happiness.

“Thank you.” Hilde replies softly, reaching out and taking the alcohol, dressing and tape. “Can you help me?” She asks and takes off her ruined shirt and lifts it over her head, careful of her shoulder and begins priming some little squares of fabric. 

“I guess so?” Nick replies, staring wide eyed at her lacy black bra and the big tits they held, blushing as she moves to prep the stuff he brought and tears his gaze away, hoping she didn’t notice. 

“Clean the bite as best you can.” Hilde says and drags her loose bloody white hair over her other shoulder. 

Nick complies, careful to clean as much blood and dirt from the area as possible, lingering longer than necessary, as she passes him the dressing and attaches the tape to hold it in place. 

“How did you know how to do that?”

“I’m a nurse, it’s not the first zombie bite I’ve patched up.” Hilde says with a grimace as she turns back to face him, leaning back against the container. “I need to rest.” 

“Yeah, probably not a bad idea, actually. It’s not great out there right now.” Nick replies and sits next to her, settling back against the wall, startling as she rests against him, head on his shoulder. 

“I’m cold.” She says by way of a reply, closing her eyes and settling back in. 

“Oh, yeah, of course, sorry.” He says and carefully drapes her ruined shirt over her lap and settles in to sleep. 

Some time later Nick groggily awakens to a warm weight in his lap and a soft kiss to his lips. “Hmm, Hilde?”

“Shh.” Hilde whispers softly and presses a finger to his lips, nimble fingers carefully popping open the buttons on his overalls.

Nick grabs a hold of her warm waist, dragging her closer even as he asks. “What are you doing?” 

Hilde smiles coyly. “I value my life more than just a kiss, Nick.” 

Nick’s eyes just widen as her hand disappears under the fabric of his clothes, creating a gentle, loose fist around his cock. 

“Oh, aren’t we a lucky boy?” She murmurs quietly as she begins to stroke his cock. 

Moaning quietly and letting his head fall back against the wall of the container, Nick’s grip tightens on her body, as she kisses him again, licking her tongue into his mouth and squirming against him. Nick bucks his hips into her hands, crying out in disbelief as she pulls back from him, shuffling down onto her knees between his legs. 

“What are you doing?” Nick pants, his cock straining and ready for her, fingers reaching forward in the hopes of bringing her back into his lap.

“Didn’t you say you wouldn’t mind if I ate you?” She replies with an arched eyebrow and a confident grin. 

Nick, hardly able to believe his luck, smiles back awkwardly. “Well, yeah, I mean, you’re hot but you don’t have-“ He gasps and moans as she lowers herself, licking the head of his cock with a languid lap of her tongue, suckling on the head lightly as she moans and takes him deeper into her mouth. “To, oh god.” 

Hilde giggles softly, the vibrations hitting his cock and making him twitch as she relaxes her throat and takes all of him into her. Nick groans as he watches her head bob over his cock, enjoying the sight and feeling of his slick cock sliding against her tongue. He thrusts his hips into her mouth, choking her and moaning as she gags around his length, more spit flowing out of her mouth and onto his dick. Hilde whines softly and redoubles her efforts, hollowing her cheeks as she takes him deep. 

Nick pants harshly, unable to help thrusting into her harder, the burning lust in his belly and his groin driving him, wanting nothing more than to fuck her and come hard inside her. “Please, please.” Nick murmurs, uncaring how desperate he looks as he grabs a fistful of long white hair, guiding her over his cock as her nails dig into his tensing thighs. The pressure in his belly intensifying and he comes hard, crying out and spilling himself in her mouth, his cock twitching against her throat as he feels her swallow his come. 

Head fuzzy with pleasure Nick collapses back against the container wall, surprised but incredibly happy at the turn of events. He watches as Hilde fixes his clothes for him, climbing onto his lap as she kisses him again, Nick grunting as he tastes himself on her tongue. 

“That’s the best thank you I’ve ever gotten.” He murmurs after she pulls back, preening at the praise. 

“That was just for saving my life, I haven’t thanked you for the Zombrex or the bandage yet.” Hilde remarks with a smirk, licking the shell of his ear and nibbling on the lobe. 

“There’s a safehouse, I could take you there, if you want? There’s food and water, an-and a place to rest?” 

She smirks once more, rubbing her palm over his chest. “You’re just determined for me to fuck your brains out, aren’t you, baby?” 

Nick whines softly and gathers her fully onto his lap. “It’s still dark out, it’s not safe.”

“Then we’ve got lots of time for me to show you just how grateful I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hat tip to rozunderpressure for her support and encouragement in this endeavour. Hope you liked it :3


End file.
